The invention relates to a method of controlling message delivery between one or more publisher applications and one or more subscriber applications in a messaging system and to a messaging system adapted to control such delivery.
Publish/subscribe is a messaging mechanism by which subscriber applications may receive information, in the form of messages, from publisher applications (hereinafter referred to as “publishers” and “subscribers”). In this context, a message is a unit of data for exchange between application programs. A typical publish/subscribe system has more than one publisher and more than one subscriber.